Frequently when capturing images of interesting objects that are generally static, such as a tourist attraction, moving objects may appear in front of the object being photographed. As a result, the object of interest may be obscured and/or partially covered by the moving object. In certain situations, removal of the moving objects may be desired to provide an unobstructed image of the interesting object. For example, a moving tourist in front of a tourist attraction, such as the White House, may obstruct captured image data of the attraction. Thus, there is a desire to correct for obstructions. Conventional systems and methods allow for correction of captured image data typically through the use of an image editing tool once image data has been collected. For example, Photoshop® is an image editing tool which allows for the removal of image data from an image file and replacement with additional image data. This tool, and image editing tools in general, is typically executed on a personal computer once image data has been captured. Post-processing of image data usually requires at least two images and storage of each image. Further, post-processing usually requires similar images to be captured. These conventional systems, however, do not allow for image correction to be performed using a device which captures the image data. Further, post-processing of image data can require a level of skill and familiarity with the image editing tool and the image editing in general. Many users, however, do not possess the ability to correct images to utilize image editing programs to correct image data. Further, conventional devices and methods for image detection do not allow for correction of image frames in real-time, or near-real-time, of undesired objects in captured image data.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device and methods of correction of image data at the location of capture to allow for removal of one or more undesired objects, such as tourist removal, in captured image data. Further, in contrast to an offline editing tool for correction of image data which does not allow for capturing a scene again, there is a desire to provide for capturing image data when corrected image data is unsatisfactory to a user.